


Just Dance Apollo

by guineamania



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bets, Fluff, Just Dance 3, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire won a bet that meant his boyfriend Enjolras had do whatever he wanted for the whole night. Enjolras was not expecting dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance Apollo

Grantaire was grinning as he left the meeting. Enjolras was walking next to him still raving on about some political issue the group were protesting on at the moment. Grantaire loved his boyfriend with all his heart and loved to see him passionate about things but it was slightly irritating to always come second to ‘the fight to be free’. But tonight it would be different. Enjolras had promised that if Grantaire managed to make it through a meeting without drinking any alcohol or making any scathing remarks then the whole evening would just be the two of them, no mentions of the meetings or political affairs. And he had done it.

It had taken a lot of effort but for the whole two hours, Nicolas Grantaire was sober and kept his plethora of cynic comments to himself. Now he would have his Apollo’s undivided attention for six hours straight. It was marvellous; and Grantaire knew just what they would do. He had the whole evening planned out and for once Enjolras would not be able to say no. He had films, beer, popcorn and what would be the most entertainment of the night, Just Dance 3. Grantaire had been trying to convince Enjolras to play it with him since Courfeyrac had bought him it for his birthday. But the marble god always had something else to do or just flat out refused Grantaire’s pestering. 

They both arrived at their apartment and Grantaire darted in as soon as the door was open. Enjolras followed with more caution due to the enthusiasm of his boyfriend. “I held up my end of the bargain, now it is your time!” Grantaire shouted from the living room where he had everything set up already. He had brought the wii down from his room, covered the floor with pillows and duvets. Beer was everywhere with occasional j20s for if Enjolras refused to drink again. Enjolras ventured into the unknown territory. As soon as he entered the threshold, Enjolras was bombarded by a pillow and a flying Grantaire who pulled him onto the padded floor. They snuggled in the blankets kissing together with a beer in hand until Grantaire built up the courage to ask Enjolras. “You know you said that we do whatever I want,” he mumbled softly, burying his head in the crook of Enjolras’ neck.  
“Yes?” Enjolras replied confused but then he noticed at the games console and it hit. “No, no , not that,” he moaned at Grantaire.  
“You promised Apollo,” Grantaire sulked with his large brown puppy dog eyes. Enjolras could never resist that stare for long and soon found himself with a controller in hand stood in front of the TV.

Four hours later, the only light came from the illuminated TV screen. “I will beat you Nicolas,” Enjolras shouted trying not to smile at his boyfriend. They had been playing Just Dance 3 solidly for the past four hours and it would not be an understatement to say Enjolras was addicted. The marble revolutionary was the most competitive person you will ever meet and once he had finally learnt to play; he was determined to beat Grantaire.   
“You shall never win!” Grantaire shouted, grinning as he picked the next song. Grantaire had never had so much fun in his life; he desperately needed more days like this in his life.


End file.
